Magic of Hogwarts
by becks-castle41319
Summary: 5 years after the war, Hermione starts her first year as a teacher at Hogwarts.  When a certain red-head starts teaching flying lessons there too, what'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately.

Hermione P.O.V

It's been five years since the war that changed everyone.

After the war was finally over, I decided to finish my 7th year at Hogwarts, and go to a muggle university because my parents wanted me to. Once finished with my studies, I decided to pursue a career in teaching.

And here I am now at the age of 22, starting my first year of teaching at Hogwarts. I decided to teach Transfiguration, because really it's what I was most confident in. I heard that Harry became an Auror, and as for Ron…

I don't even know.

I haven't talked to Ron since we…well we broke-up after I finished my 7th year. Whatever, it's done now.

I organized my papers as I looked at the clock on the wall, class was starting in a few minutes. Slowly, 4th years started piling into my classroom, some looking excited, most looking tired.

I stood up and decided to get things rolling.

"Good morning. My name is Professor Granger. I am your new Transfiguration teacher, and I assure you that we will be learning a ton this year." I finished.

A Gryffindor girl with black hair raised her hand.

"Yes Ms…?" I trailed off.

"The last name's Collings. And are you Hermione Granger?" I stared at her for a minute before deciding to answer.

"I am indeed, now open your book to page 147." I simply answered.

"Wow, Hermione Granger's my professor! Wait till' I tell my parents!" A kid with messy-blond hair exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Charlie!" A black haired kid who was in Slytherin yelled at him.

"Be quiet Richard! Leave him alone!" Ms. Collings bellowed back at the Richard character.

"Don't tell me what to do Selena!" He shot back at her.

"Everyone stop! Or I'll have you two for detention, and I don't believe you want that on your first day do you?" I sternly said and glared at the two kids.

"No Professor Granger." They mumbled and I quickly directed the class onto our task for the day…

After class was over, I called Selena up to my desk.

"What was that all about?" I asked her and watched as she sighed.

"Richard's always been annoying, and being mean to poor Charlie isn't right. I had to defend him, especially because we're in the same house." She answered and looked me sternly in the eye.

"Understandable Ms. Collings, but I will not tolerate it in my classroom understood?"

"Yes Professor." She lowly said.

"Now go on to your next class before you get yourself into trouble." I told her and watched as she picked up her books.

"Um…Professor?" I looked up from my desk to find Selena in a nervous state.

"Can I ask you something?" She walked back over to my desk and I set my pencil down.

"Yes, go ahead."

"What was Hogwarts like when you were here?" She nervously asked and looked at me.

"Well…it was a lot different so to speak. I was the smartest witch in my year, and I always hung out with Ron and Harry as I'm sure you know them both by now. The dark forces were taking over slowly and we were always in fear as to what would happen next. It was difficult, and the ministry was always trying to get involved. Especially in my fifth year." I thoroughly finished her answer and watched as she pondered for a moment.

"Wow…must have been tough. Do you mind…showing me how to get back to my dormitory from here? I tend to forget during the first few days of school." She nervously smiled and I returned a warm smile.

"No problem. C'mon." We walked outside together and watched as flying lessons were taking place.

"Now on my whistle, I want you to mount your brooms." I heard a strong voice say and looked towards the direction of it.

No way.

I must have stopped walking, because Selena was a few steps ahead of me.

"Professor?" She walked over to me and looked in the same direction I was looking.

I watched as he quickly glanced over all the first-years, and our eyes met.

As cliché as that sounds.

"I…I'll be right back. No one is to leave the ground, understood?" He firmly said and a chorus of 'yes professor' was heard.

I began to walk away with Selena in my grasp when I heard him.

"Hermione wait!" I looked back to find him jogging over to me, wearing sweats and a Chudley Cannons shirt.

"H-Hey Ron." I looked down at the ground and noticed how green the grass really was.

"Four years since I've seen you and I don't even get a hug?" I looked up and he had his arms outstretched. I smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you Mione'." He mumbled and made me smile wider.

"I didn't know you worked here." I said after we pulled away.

"Yeah well, I just got the job this year. Because I play for the Cannon's and I used to be Keeper here, I was offered a position." He replied and I noticed how his muscles bulged from under his t-shirt.

"That's great Ron. It's my first year too. Transfiguration professor. But hey I need to get Selena back up to Gryffindor Tower, I'll see you later?" I finished with a question and watched as a smile broke out onto his features.

"Absolutely, you won't miss me at dinner." He winked and jogged away. My goodness he has a nice ass…

"Professor!" I snapped my head towards Selena.

"What?" I exclaimed as she smiled.

"You were checking him out!"

"No I wasn't! I was admiring his…sweatpants is all." I grabbed her arm and started to pull her back into the castle.

"Oh c'mon! You so have a thing for him!" She giggled. Me and Ron? Not after what happened, it hurt too much. I mean, he left for the Cannons without even telling me. Our relationship never worked after that, because of the distance.

"I do not!" I protested and continued walking.

"Don't lie professor! Are you telling me you wouldn't shag him? You saw his muscles!" She exclaimed and made me blush.

Trust me, my hands were all over his muscles during my 7th year.

"There will be no talk about other teachers or shagging understood?" I sternly told her, but I couldn't keep the blush down as it crept onto my cheeks.

"You're blushing! I knew it!" My goodness this girl is far too into my business already.

"Here, we're at the staircase. I'm pretty sure you know how to get to the tower from here. Now go do your homework. I expect it on my desk bright and early tomorrow morning Ms. Collings." My professional voice came out and I watched as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it will be. Have fun Professor, see you at dinner." She giggled and rushed upstairs before I could say anything.

Damnit.

This is gonna be quite the year.

**Did you guys like it? I thought the idea would be pretty cool, and I have so much going on in my head that could happen in this story! Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	2. Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately.

Hermione P.O.V

"_Yeah it will be. Have fun Professor, see you at dinner." She giggled and rushed upstairs before I could say anything._

_Damnit._

_This is gonna be quite the year._

I walked back to my classroom, taking in the beautiful weather as I did so. I decided to take an alternate route in order to escape seeing Ron again.

Once I saw him, all those feelings came flooding back. My breathing became more ragged, I became suddenly very nervous, and my stomach felt funny…almost like I wanted to throw up.

I shook my head and proceeded teaching the rest of my classes.

After my final class of the day, I decided to sit and start planning out next week's lesson. After about an hour of working, I looked up to see it was already time for dinner.

Well whoop-di-do.

I made my way towards the hall and took my seat on the right side of Mcgonagall. She turned and smiled at me as the hall quickly filled with students and the rest of the teachers.

"Welcome students, to Hogwarts…" Mcgonagall started and I zoned out. She'd given the same speech, minus some talk about the war, during my 7th year.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I heard a harsh whisper and turned to my left to find Ron sitting next to me. Goodness he looked nice. He had on jeans and a white polo…not exactly teacher clothing…but whatever I guess.

"It's about time Ronald. Do you plan on being late all the time?" I whispered back. He turned to face me and smiled.

"No Hermione don't worry, I'll be on time I promise." I gave him a slight glare and turned to the food that was now sitting on the table.

"Alright!" I heard Ron exclaim and I smiled. He really hasn't changed.

After eating a plate full of food, I turned to find Ron still eating.

Pig.

"You really never stop eating, do you Ron?" I laughed and watched as he laughed too.

"I'm hungry 'Mione." He wiped his mouth and finished off his plate. I looked around the Great Hall at all the young faces and I found none other than Selena Collings staring at me, a wicked grin on her face. She winked at me and went back to her friends. I lightly blushed and excused myself.

"Ms. Granger." I turned around to find McGonagall coming after me. I stopped and waited for her just outside the hall.

"It's so nice to see you Ms. Granger. I trust everything's going well?" She asked and smiled.

"Yes thank you professor it is. And it is always great to see you." I returned the smile. I really liked her, she was one of my favorites when I went to school.

"I see you have found out about Mr. Weasley. You know Ms. Granger, it's never too late to re-discover magic." She winked at me and walked off. Oh great even she's trying to get me and Ron back together. Ugh.

As I walked to my room, I remembered how after my break-up with Ron, McGonagall was actually one of the people to be near me and help me along with Luna and mostly Ginny. As weird as it sounds, she did help me a lot. We've grown a special bond, and having her as Headmaster is definitely an advantage for me on a personal level.

I got to my room and whipped up a cup of tea, while fetching my copy of _Hogwarts: A History._

After getting through about thirty pages, I heard a knock at the door. I took my wand and slowly opened the door.

"Are you going mental? Open the damn thing." I heard Ron and opened the door. He was there with all his stuff.

"Can I help you?" I curiously asked and watched as he walked in.

"I just got here today, and I haven't really been given a room yet. Mind if I stay here for a bit?" He asked and dropped his things.

Well might as well, the boy already seems like he's settled.

"Alright, but you get the couch." I responded and went back to my book. I heard him walking, but I was too into my reading to care about what he was doing.

"Bloody hell Hermione, how many times have you read that damn thing?" I jumped in my chair and dropped my book.

"Damnit Ron! Does it matter? I like it." I bent down to pick up the book and a few papers that flew out of it. After placing the papers back in the book, I turned to find him staring at me.

"Does my backside intrigue you Ronald?" I smirked and put my book down.

"Huh? W-What? Oh umm…I was just erm…you got a shower?" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and the tips of his ears went red.

"It's on the right. Don't be long, I have to take one as well." I told him and watched as he stumbled to gather his things. Once he had shut the bathroom door, I let my thoughts wander.

He's here, in my room…my goodness.

He was staring at my ass! What else would he be staring at, my neck?

I blushed and decided to finish my tea.

While staring at the empty bottom of my cup, it reminded me of the emptiness I felt when Ron left me. I mean, he had told me he always wanted to be a member of the Cannons, but was I actually supposed to believe him? I remember he owled me one day and told me he was given the spot of keeper on the Cannons. I told him I was happy, but that he should focus more on a job that would require more mental work, like an Auror or something Ministry related. I also told him that way we could be together without him traveling so much.

I remember the fight, how he said I should be happy for him…

I was I swear! But the thought of losing him scared me so much that I ended up pushing him away more.

I wiped a tear from my face and took a deep breath.

But, that's done. I'd rather not think about the past.

I heard the bathroom door click, and watched as he emerged, all clean and new.

"I hope you don't mind 'Mione, you know I only sleep with boxers." He blushed and I smiled.

"No worries Ron. I'll be in the shower." I gathered my things and shut the door.

Holy. Merlin.

Ronald Weasley was no longer a boy.

Heavens no.

He had broad shoulders, and a six pack to accompany that nice ass of his.

His biceps were massive, and his legs were strong as an ox.

Why do they always get sexier AFTER the breakup?

Damnit.

I took a quick shower and put on a pair of short-shorts and a tight v-neck t-shirt.

Not the smartest PJ's to pack now that I look at my situation.

I crept out of the bathroom and cautiously made my way upstairs to my bed.

After checking both left and right for a sign of him, I walked to my bed and lifted the covers.

"I like your outfit." I turned to find Ron, sprawled out on the couch with a blanket and pillow. I blushed and hurried under the covers.

I waved my wand and the lights went out.

"Goodnight 'Mione." I could see him smiling in the dark.

"Goodnight Ron." I sighed and turned so that my back was facing him.

The fact that he still uses my old nickname drives me crazy. I mean, how could he still remember it?

It made me feel special.

Damnit Granger stop it!

I hate being a thinker.

**Chapter 2 already up! Wow I realllyyy like writing this. I thought this chapter was really full of good stuff. Let me know what your thinking!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	3. Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately.

Hermione P.O.V

_The fact that he still uses my old nickname drives me crazy. I mean, how could he still remember it? _

_It made me feel special._

_Damnit Granger stop it!_

_I hate being a thinker._

I woke up to the light of the sun, and decided to wake up. No doubt breakfast would be underway soon. I looked over to find Ron in an extremely deep sleep, and I smiled to myself.

He looked so…peaceful.

Better wake him up though, he has lessons to teach.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed, choosing to wear a black mid-thigh length skirt, a white button up shirt. I decided to put my hair up in a bun and picked out black heels from my trunk.

It's quite muggle I know, but none-the-less it made me feel and look professional, and that's what I wanted. After putting on my shoes, I figured it was time to wake up the sleeping oaf.

I grabbed my wand and smirked.

This was gonna be fun.

"_Aguamenti"_ I mumbled watched as Ron was drenched with water.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He shot up and nearly fell to the floor. I was cracking up, and he definitely saw me.

"Why am I not surprised?" He stood up and wiped his face with his hand, I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"We have classes to teach, let's go!" I told him and watched as he glared at me.

"You know I was having a very good dream!" He protested as he made his way to his trunk.

"Well good for you, you can continue it later tonight." I swiftly responded and walked downstairs, but not before hearing him mumble something about it being "vivid."

After a few minutes he jogged downstairs, wearing a black tight t-shirt and gym shorts.

"You couldn't find anything else?" I asked as I looked him up and down. Merlin his shirts got tighter every day I swear.

"I teach first-years how to fly 'Mione, I have to dress to chase them around all day outside. Bloody kids don't know the first thing about a broom." He answered and grabbed his wand.

"Speaking of flying Ron. Why aren't you with the Cannons?" I looked at him fiercely, knowing very well that the Chudley Cannons was one of the core reasons for our breakup. He looked nervous, but none-the-less decided to answer.

"It was fun but after breaking my arm last year and missing so much time, they took a liking to their new keeper, and decided to bench me. Once I got the request to teach here, I accepted happily, because anything was better than seeing Cormac McLaggen prosper in my rightful job." He angrily said the last line walked to the door.

Cormac took his job? Well that was unexpected.

"Are you coming or not? You're the one who woke me up. Let's go." He sharply said and looked back at me.

"I-I'll be right there." I watched as he walked out. I couldn't believe it.

I mean…the Cannons were his life.

And at that moment, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Cormac is slime, he really is.

I shook my head and rushed after him.

"Ron, wait!" He stopped and turned his head towards my direction. Once I caught up with him we began our walk to the Great Hall.

"Nice running." He joked and earned a glare from me.

"Well you try running in these!" I pointed to my five-inch heels.

"That reminds me, since when have you worn heels that big?" He questioned and looked down at them.

"My second year at university. One of my muggle friend's let me borrow her shoes for an event, and they were around the same height. I loved them, so I started buying them." I finished and watched as the front door to the hall came into view.

"How did you break your arm?" I bluntly asked without thinking and watched as he sighed.

"I-I'm sorry Ron. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I quickly said and watched as he stared at me.

"No, no it's fine. I took a bludger to the gut and when I fell I landed on my right arm." He directly finished and we started our walk through the tables, up to the staff table.

"I'm sorry. That must have been horrible." I said as we sat down.

"Well it's done now isn't it? I'm just glad it wasn't something worse." He warmly smiled and I returned it.

We went through breakfast without really saying anything. Mostly because he was stuffing his face like mad.

"I have to go and get my things ready for my class. I'll see you later." I told him and stood up.

"See you soon Hermione." I heard as I walked out, making my way towards my classroom.

As I was walking, I started thinking.

Shocking, I know.

As much as I missed Ron, I don't know if I could ever trust him again. He hurt me so bad. The mere thought of going through that again…well I just didn't want to think about it.

I opened the door to my room and sat at my desk, waiting for my first class of the day.

My class of fourth years, which included Selena Collings.

What a headache.

I watched as they all walked in, more alert than yesterday for sure.

We got through half of class without problem, but the second half proved more difficult.

"Selena, stop talking. Actually, why don't you move up here to the front next to Richard?" I watched as she put on a disgusted face and sat down next to him.

"You can't be serious Professor. She's a bloody nightmare." Richard groaned and looked at me.

"Yeah cause your tons of fun you stupid git!" She yelled and they started arguing.

Oh how fun.

"Both of you stop it! One more word out of either of you and it's detention, understood?" Both their gazes flew downward toward their books and a 'yes professor' was heard.

"Good. Now continuing the lesson…" I went on and kept an eye on Selena and Richard.

"Would you stop touching me!" I turned my head to find Selena glaring at Richard.

"I'm not bloody touching you woman!" I heard him retort and the class began to snicker.

"Alright, both of you are to report here after school. Everyone else, stop laughing or I'll assign a paper. And I know no one wants a fifteen page paper on the second day." I watched as everyone shut up.

I felt very content with myself and finished off the lesson by showing Charlie how to turn a pencil into a worm (he was a little behind).

As soon as class ended, I took a deep breath.

My goodness what a first class to have.

I shook my head and continued to teach the rest of the day, not bothering to leave my room.

After the day was finished, I watched as Selena and Richard walked into my room, their heads hung low.

"Both of you are to write me a one page paper on the importance of Transfiguration." They groaned and took out their quills.

I turned to grading and heard a knock at the door.

"Mind if I intrude Professor?" I saw Ron smile and walk in.

"Can I help you?" I asked and put down my quill.

"I didn't realize you had detention." He walked towards my desk.

"Well it's well deserved by them both." I stared at the two and watched as they quickly went back to their work.

"I can't believe you." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"It's the second day 'Mione. Give the kids a break." He said and stood next to my chair.

"Second day or not Ronald, they were fighting like…" I trailed off.

"Like we used to? We never got bloody detention for it." He smirked and I saw Selena smiling. I shot her a glare and she quickly turned back to her parchment.

"They were disrupting class." I stood up.

"So? It makes life fun." I looked up at him. Even with my heels, he had managed to grow roughly 6 foot…two I would say, and made me look small.

"This coming from the person who hates school. Of course you'd find disrupting class fine. It's not like flying a broom is hard work. That's all you care about." My voice was soaking with venom at the end of my sentence.

"Coming from the girl who is afraid of flying." He chuckled and I smacked his arm.

"Shut up. You know I never liked it." I spat back.

"You never gave it a chance! By the end of the year Hermione I swear you're gonna fly." He looked at me and smirked.

"No way. If you don't mind leaving that'd be nice though. I have a detention to wrap up." I told him.

"Have it your way. By the way, I'll have my room tomorrow night. Mcgonagall said they used it for storage before I got here and it's taken a while to clean out." He finished and walked out of my room. I sat down in my chair and let out an angry sigh.

"Are you alright Professor?" I looked up to find Richard looking at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just wrap up this detention. Give me whatever you have and you can leave." I watched as both made their way up to my desk and handed me nearly half pages of their essays. Richard walked out and Selena stood at my desk.

"That was quite the show." She smirked and I looked at her.

"Don't you have friends to go bother?" I shot at her and watched as her smirk grew wider.

"He calls you "Mione" how cute." She smiled.

"Oh shut up." I shot at her.

"And you call him Ronald when you're mad. Adorable, wouldn't you agree?" She earned another glare from me.

Damn fourth years.

"Talk about your sexual tension."

"Honestly Selena, you're ridiculous." I said and took a deep breath.

"It's obvious!" She protested.

"Nothing's going on. Anyway, what was all of that between you and Richard today?" I turned the conversation around towards her and she turned a little pink.

"He's annoying. I told you I hate him, we fight all the time." She told me, now it was my turn to smirk.

"I very highly doubt you hate him. But, have it your way. Just so you know, you're gonna be sitting next to him all year." I watched her face turn furious.

"You can't do that! I'll go nuts!" She yelled.

"I can and I will. Now go and get your work done." I watched as she huffed and stormed out of my room. I had a satisfied smile on my face as I picked up my things.

The rest of this day is definitely going to be interesting. 

**Chapter three! I reallyyy love this chapter, because of the way Ron and Hermione act towards eachother. In a way it's kind of like things haven't changed, but in her heart Hermione is a little more cautious, and she says it. Richard and Selena have kind of the same relationship as Ron and Hermione did, when it comes to the fighting anyway. I hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	4. Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately.

Hermione P.O.V

_The rest of this day is definitely going to be interesting._

As soon as I got to my room, I laid on my bed and sighed.

This day was already ridiculous.

I changed into jeans and a white top, letting my hair down in the process.

"Fucking kids." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"Did I just hear Hermione Granger swear?" I opened my eyes and sat up.

"I'm entitled to let out my frustration in any way I want Ronald." I replied and cleared my throat.

"You're not the one to swear really. But bloody hell I'm not complaining." He set down his stuff and went downstairs.

I opened my trunk to empty my things when I stumbled upon a book of some sort.

"What in the world?" I sat on my bed and slowly opened it. Surely I would have remembered this, I mean I love books.

Each page was a different memory. Each memory was forever in a picture. This book was a sort of scrapbook I guess, and it had all my pictures from Hogwarts, from first year to last year.

As I continued to flip through the pages, my awe grew and my emotions became stronger.

We were so happy.

I stopped at a picture of me and Ron during fifth-year. We were both smiling. Our eyes were happy.

Of course, that was before the destruction of the war.

Before the emotional downfall.

"Hermione are you going to dinner?" I heard a voice and quickly turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" He questioned and walked towards me.

"N-Nothing. I'm not hungry." I stuttered and watched as he sat next to me and stared at the picture.

"It's innocent." He whispered and looked at me.

"I-I should put this away."

"No! I-I mean. It's always nice to go back and look at things…before they got out of hand." He slowly finished and took the book.

"It's amazing what we went through." He said and flipped to a picture of the three of us in our first year.

"You know 'Mione, I don't think you ever knew during our Hogwarts years how amazing I found you, especially when it came to spells. Truly, you saved our asses so many times. It's…remarkable." He looked me in the eyes and I was lost.

"I-thank you." I whispered and looked back down at the book, flipping the page to a picture of me at the Yule Ball.

"I don't think I ever told you how stunning you looked that night by the way." I turned my head to find Ron looking at me, his face slightly red.

"Ron honestly. It's unnecessary." I replied.

"Can I ask you something?" He questioned in a curious tone and caught my full attention.

"Go on." I replied just as curiously.

"What…What did you actually do with Vicky that night?" He cautiously asked and I found it amusing how he still called him 'Vicky.'

"I…I don't know if we should discuss this." I answered and looked back down at the book, the same picture still there.

"No I want to know. Please 'Mione." I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"That night…you had upset me so much, so after you and Harry left I was walking with Viktor. I told him about the way you were acting and how it hurt me. He…he was so sweet Ron. Please don't be mad." I watched as his face grew to concern.

"You…Vicky…Hermione." He breathed out. I was holding back tears.

"I was so hurt, and he was there to comfort me. It just…we just ended up…" I trailed off and let a tear fall.

"You had sex with him?" He angrily stood up and I could feel his eyes on me.

I slightly shook my head 'yes' and closed my eyes.

"I can't believe you shagged Vicky. Did you go on and bloody shag Malfoy too?" He shouted at me and I looked up at him.

"Stop it Ron! I was fourteen! It didn't help that you were acting like the biggest arse on the planet that night either!" I stood up and shouted back.

"Oh so you just go off and shag people whenever you get depressed, is that it?"

"Ron it was a mistake stop shouting at me!" I was choking up.

He put his hands on his head and pulled his hair.

"I'm going to go get whatever's left of dinner. Have fun by yourself. I don't care. It's not like I'm your boyfriend." He icily said and his crystal eyes glared into mine fiercely.

As soon as he left, I put my sleeve up to my mouth to muffle my sobs and let the tears fall.

I promised myself I wouldn't let him hurt me anymore.

"Damn you Ron!" I shouted to no-one in particular and put my head in my hands.

To take my mind off things, I decided to read _Hogwarts: A History_. Usually I'm able to focus, but even this book couldn't keep my mind off what just took place.

"This is all rubbish." I whispered to myself and straightened my top. After taking a deep breath and wiping my eyes, I stood up and walked outside. The fresh air should do me some good.

"Miss Granger!" I turned around to find…Professor McGonagall?

"Profe-I mean Headmaster." I greeted as she approached me.

"I was wondering why you weren't at dinner this evening." She asked, I knew my eyes were still a little puffy from the tears.

"Oh it's nothing, just not hungry that's all." I lied and watched as she studied me for a brief moment.

"What happened? Mr. Weasley came in towards the very end of dinner. You look as though you have just cried." She asked in a concerned tone.

"I…it's nothing really."

"Don't lie to me Ms. Granger. I know that Mr. Weasley has been staying with you because he does not get his room until tonight. Something happened." She looked intently into my eyes.

"It was just a little argument." I answered.

"Ms. Granger the arguments you two have are never 'little' and it surely had to be about something to make you this emotional." She continued to try and crack me.

I cracked.

"I was looking through an old photo album I found of all our years at Hogwarts when Ron walked in." I started and we began walking.

"He sat down next to me and said a few things about me saving him and Harry so many times during our times at school and such. Then we got to a picture of me at the Yule Ball." I stopped there. She knew very well that night was a disaster, everyone did. It was a scene that Ron had caused.

"I told him what really happened between myself and Viktor that night, and he completely lost it. It was…horrible." I finished and took a deep breath.

"He said some things that hurt, and walked out." I finally looked at her face and watched as she processed all of this.

"I believe that you and Mr. Weasley have to stay away from each other Ms. Granger. Obviously there are still very fresh wounds from what took place during your 7th year. I believe seeing each other after such a long absence is emotionally overwhelming for both of you." I listened to each word closely, and it made sense.

"Perhaps you're right, I need a break." I smiled a small smile and looked at her. A smile came across her worn features.

"Precisely. Now I want you to focus on your students." She patted my shoulder and walked away.

It's time to shake it off, and really start teaching.

I've had enough of Ron and his silly games.

**So…I realize that this chapter might be out of character, but I was listening to "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato, and honestly, Hermione Granger was the first thing that popped into my head. The song is so powerful, and I felt like this story just needed a powerful chapter that would have a good, emotional fight between these two, that could later set up an emotional…confession of some sort? Please review, I'd love to know what you think.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	5. Best thing I never had

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione P.O.V

_It's time to shake it off, and really start teaching._

_I've had enough of Ron and his silly games._

After returning back to my bedroom, I observed my scrapbook once again, only to stop at the picture of myself at the Yule Ball. I couldn't believe I actually gave myself to Viktor like that.

I sighed and put the book away, deciding that sleep would do me more good than thinking about the past.

After turning out the lights, I closed my eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

"_Lumos."_ I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Who is it?" I reached for my wand and saw a figure standing in my room.

"Relax. It's just me. I came to get my stuff, I'm getting my room tonight remember?" Ron said and lowered his wand.

"I'll just be a minute." He mumbled and before I knew it, his stuff was gone.

So was he.

I fell back into bed, my brain fully awake.

How long was this fight going to last?

I shook my head and put my wand back onto my side table.

_It'll pass_ I told myself and fell back asleep.

I decided to skip breakfast in the morning, much to the displeasure of my stomach. Focusing on my lesson plans and my students was the only thing on my mind. I made my way to my classroom and pulled out a health bar. It's something I discovered while at university, they really were great to keep around.

"Hermione?" I looked up from my papers to find him standing at the door, a serious look on his face.

"What is it Ronald? Hurry up, my class starts in a few minutes." I glared at him and watched as he slowly walked in.

"I just wanted to know why you weren't at breakfast." He mumbled.

"I was here, planning my lessons. You know, doing my job." I coldly said and watched ad he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not healthy you know. Mum used to always yell at us back at the burrow whenever we missed breakfast." He finished and chuckled.

I remember when she'd flip out over anyone of her kids (or guests), missing a meal. That woman worked terribly hard.

"Yeah. I had a little something to eat though so if you wouldn't mind leaving that would be much appreciated, Mr. Weasley." My glare was as icy as it would get, and I watched him swallow and slowly back out.

"Y-Yeah. Looks like you have a few students here anyway. I'll just be on my way." He walked out the door and I took a deep breath.

"Stressed?" I looked up to see Selina standing above me.

"If only you knew. Now sit down, we have a class to begin." She rolled her eyes and reluctantly took her seat next to Richard. As soon as the class was seated I stood up.

"There will be absolutely no disruptive behavior in class. Especially today, I am simply not tolerating it. I will not hesitate to assign an essay, so I highly suggest all of you watch yourselves and your mouths before deciding to act in an unacceptable manner." I stared down my students as I flew threw my speech. My eyes landed on Selina and Richard, and I watched as they squirmed a little in their seats.

"Now, on with the lesson…" I pulled out my wand and directed the rest of class.

After class I decided to start my paperwork, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Ms. Granger?" I looked up and smiled, finding McGonagall standing there.

"Please come in professor." I stood up and watched as she walked up to me.

"I thought I'd simply inform you that Hogwarts is going to have another dance. No Yule Ball, because this is strictly for Hogwarts students. However, I'd appreciate it if you'd help chaperone." She finished and I mulled over the thought for a minute.

"It is still a ball Ms. Granger. If that's what you were wondering." She answered my mental question.

"Alright. It sounds like a good time." I smiled and watched as she returned it.

"Much appreciated Ms. Granger. I will talk to you later about the details." She finished and walked out.

A ball? Lord knows the Yule Ball turned out in disaster for me. Maybe this is different…yeah. Maybe now that I'm a chaperone instead of a student, I can actually relax and enjoy it. Instead of worrying about Ron and Viktor.

I finished the rest of my classes in the same strict demeanor I took with Selina's class, and it definitely paid off. I have never had better behaved students before this day.

I should probably eat dinner tonight, strictly to get some food in my stomach.

Once I took my seat in the Great Hall, I noticed that Ron wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" I turned around to find him.

"You wish." I snapped and started eating.

"Someone's in a mood. Although I'm the one who has the right to be in the crap mood. Not you." He said once he sat down and I glared at him.

"Don't give me that. I don't need your bloody attitude." He icily quipped and started eating.

"You are the one who slept with Viktor. Why are you in a mood? I didn't do shit." He stared at me.

It suddenly hit me.

He DID do something.

"You slept with her." I said and watched his face turn to confusion.

"I slept with who…?" He asked and my fists clenched.

"Lav Lav." I put on a disgusted face and watched as he remembered.

"How did you find out about that?" He quickly asked, his blue eyes turning to worry.

"Ginny." I simply replied and saw his face turn red.

"Damn sister." He grumbled.

"So there. You slept with that annoying, vile girl. At least Viktor was good looking." I saw his face turn to disbelief.

"I can't bloody believe you. If we weren't at dinner I'd be screaming. It happened in sixth year!" He whispered.

"Exactly Ron! Viktor and I had our 'moment' so to speak in fourth year! Enough of this childish behavior! Alright, you know what? I'm just done. I've had enough of our silly games. This is fucking ridiculous." I finished in a harsh whisper and left the table.

"Hermione wait!" He ran out after me.

"I'm done waiting Ronald! Grow up!" I shouted and stormed to my room, my blood steaming hot.

I'm so sick of this.

**I know…it's not super long. But damn did Hermione blow a fuse huh? I love everyone who read this because I love writing it and I love you guys for showing support. I'd appreciate a few more reviews though. Please.**

**Review!**

**-Talar**


	6. Lets Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione P.O.V

"_Hermione wait!" He ran out after me._

"_I'm done waiting Ronald! Grow up!" I shouted and stormed to my room, my blood steaming hot._

_I'm so sick of this._

So…it's been a week since I've talked to Ron. Honestly, it's been nice to just cool off and take care of my students.

"Selena! Pay attention before I keep you after class." I scolded and watched as she diverted her attention from Richard to the lesson. Those two have grown awful close as of late, it's quite interesting actually.

"Sorry professor." She mumbled and I continued teaching, feeling a little better than I had in awhile.

"Now for tonight I want you all to study chapter three because there will be a quiz on the elements in the chapter tomorrow first thing. You are dismissed." I finished and watched the students get up, rushing out of class and eager to end the day.

As I got up to put away all my work and leave my room, I heard a set of footsteps.

"Oh good you're here." I set down my papers and looked up.

I haven't spoken to him all week.

"I was just leaving." I said.

"You're not going anywhere." He sternly looked at me and locked the door. I was startled, and became utterly confused as he walked right up to me.

"We need to talk." He angrily said and I saw him clench his jaw, frustration apparent in his features.

"I have nothing to say to you." I replied. What a lie. I have so much to say, I don't know where to begin.

"You told me I have to grow up. Well you know what? You're the one who has to grow up Hermione. What's bloody going on with you? You've changed, and you're definitely not the same girl I knew all those years back." He finished and looked me straight in the eyes, his gaze never wavering.

"I-nothing Ron." Was all I could say. My brain was scrambling for answers. What was going on with me? Why was I in such a bad mood all the time?

"That's a lie. You keep pushing people away 'Mione! Especially me! I know about our history, but you have to stop thinking about that. Listen, we both made mistakes when we were young but we were entitled to them, because we wanted to explore. I want the girl back who used to hit me with a book for eating too much, the girl who'd help me with my essays. The one who was tabbed as the 'smartest witch of our age.' Where is she? Where's my best friend?" He asked in a tone of slight sadness and anger.

It took me a minute to process everything, but when it all registered I found myself even more befuddled then before. Honestly, what's going on here?

Was I scared to be close to him because he hurt me?

"I just…Ron…I want to stop hurting." I breathed out and choked up a bit. His expression softened a bit and he stepped closer.

"Emotionally, I've been a mess. I thought after the war it would get better, but then you broke up with me and I decided to go to a muggle university. I never really recovered I guess, and university was really not that great. Muggle boys are vile and all they want is to shag. I was so alone. I'm sick of being alone. Being alone hurts too much." I could feel tears forming at the back of my eyes and my breathing becoming shallower towards the end of my speech.

"You're not alone. I'm always going to be here for you. Don't ever think that you are on your own. We've always got through tough situations, and we'll do it again. I knew muggle university had something to do with this. Damn muggles and their dirty ways." He chuckled at the end and made me smile.

He always knew how to make me smile.

"C-Can we go back to being friends…please?" I practically begged and watched his face turn into a smile.

"What kind of question is that? Of course." He smiled wider and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his chest.

"Why are you crying?" He pulled back and looked into my tear stricken eyes.

"Because you've turned into such a good person Ron. All I've done is been horrid towards you. How can you be so forgiving?" I stumbled out and waited for an answer, my eyes exploring his.

"I just know you Hermione. I know that being a horrible person isn't who you are. I know you better than anyone else, believe me. You are a genuine caring person, and I don't ever want it any other way." He made me smile again and I hugged him tightly, taking in his scent.

I missed him so much.

"Um…sorry." I snapped my head towards the door and saw Selena sheepishly walk in.

"I forgot my book for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She smirked on her way out.

I turned red and started to laugh.

"I can't believe that just happened!" I said while laughing and heard him break out into laughter as well.

"Blimey that would happen to us." He replied and we laughed for a little longer. I took in the moment and it made me feel good. I haven't felt this good in awhile.

"C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room." He said and grabbed a few of my books.

"Are you sure?" I asked and wiped my eyes.

"Absolutely. Let's go lady." He chuckled and we walked out.

Clear air between us both.

Smiles on our faces.

**Alright! SO! I know this isn't super long, but I hope it cleared up things. Hermione was definitely not herself, so I decided that bringing them back together in the sense of being friends would be good for everyone. So BAM! Friendship re-instated. And as you can tell Ron really took initiative and stood up for himself. It showed how he has grown as a person. Please let me know how I did!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	7. Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione P.O.V

_C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room." He said and grabbed a few of my books._

"_Are you sure?" I asked and wiped my eyes._

"_Absolutely. Let's go lady." He chuckled and we walked out._

_Clear air between us both._

_Smiles on our faces._

"Hey 'Mione?" I turned my head towards him as we continued walking through the crisp air.

"Yeah?" I saw him turn a little pink and smile.

"Meet me at the Quidditch field after dinner?" He sheepishly said and turned completely red. We got to my room and he set the books down on my table.

"Um…you know what. Yeah. Sounds great." I smiled at him and watched his eyes light up.

"Well alright! Can't wait." He beamed and smiled the widest I've seen him smile all year.

"See you then." He rubbed the back of his neck and walked out, that huge boyish grin still on his face. I smiled to myself and bit my lip.

I couldn't believe it.

I felt all excited inside.

I don't know if it's right or wrong to feel like this, but I could really care less at this moment.

Sighing, I undid my hair and let it fall around my shoulders. It felt so good to let it loose like that. I looked around my room and decided a shower would be best.

After my quick shower I opened my trunk and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a white v-neck shirt, and white sneakers. I can honestly say that it felt tremendous to be dressed so loosely after such a long day.

"Ms. Granger?" I walked over to my door and slowly opened it to reveal Selena standing there.

"Selena? Dinner starts in a bit what are you doing here?" I ushered her inside and watched her take a seat on the couch, her head was hung low.

"What's wrong?" I pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"I'm…I'm confused." She finally lifted her head up and met my gaze. Her tone was a tad nervous, and she was fidgeting quite a bit.

"About?" I asked more curiously.

"Richard. He…he asked me to like walk with him after dinner. I know it's probably not allowed and I don't know what to do. I'm nervous and I'm kind of scared." She finished and looked into my eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Well, do you have feelings for him?" I questioned and noticed how it took her longer to answer this question.

"Yeah, I hate the kid." I smiled and couldn't help but feel a little excited for her.

"If you hated him, you wouldn't feel nervous and scared. You like him don't you?" I smirked and watched her turn red.

"No way! I couldn't! I-I mean…he's a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor! It just-it doesn't make sense!" She nervously exclaimed and my smile grew wider.

"It doesn't matter what he is. If you like him, go for it, and see where it leads. He's not that bad of a kid, you two are just annoying together in class." She laughed at the end of my sentence and stood up.

"Thanks Ms. Granger." She smiled and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Anytime. Now let's get to dinner, I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry." We both laughed and made our way to the Great Hall. I was indeed hungry, but the nervous feeling in my stomach was difficult to ignore.

I made my way over to my seat to find that Ron still wasn't there. I wasn't surprised as much as I was confused. It's not like him to be this late. Even I was a little late but he was nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off and filled up my plate with the food in front of me. After about ten minutes, I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some things to take care of." He quickly said and piled on as much food as possible onto his plate.

"If you put anymore food on that plate it's going to snap in half." I watched him turn his head towards me with a mouth full of food. I laughed and finished off my plate.

"Are you done?" I heard him ask and saw he had finished everything.

Damn.

"Yeah., but dinner's not over." I replied and watched him wipe his mouth with his napkin.

"Who bloody cares? C'mon." He grabbed my hand and we swiftly made our way out of the hall. Once we were outside he let go and we started walking down to the Quidditch field, the night sky dark but the full moon cast a beautiful silver glow down on us.

"Care to tell me what you've got planned?" I asked as we got closer.

"You'll see." He told me and I could faintly make out the slightest smile on his face.

"Stay here." He looked at me and quickly walked out of sight. His eyes were excited, I could see it even in the dark.

"Do you trust me?" I turned around to find him behind me, sitting on…was that a broom?

"You can't be serious. You know I don't like flying!" I quickly spat out and watched him roll his eyes.

"Answer my question 'Mione. Do you trust me?" I stared at him and immediately knew my answer. Undoubtedly.

"Yes." I quietly said and watched him stick his hand out.

"I promise you'll be fine." I stared at him for a good minute and took a deep breath.

"Alright." I took his hand and watched his smile return.

"You get in front. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you the whole time." His voice made me feel more at ease, and I gripped the broomstick as I felt the ground under my feet start to fade.

"C'mon, you can start going forward." I heard him from behind me. He was so close it made me nervous. I started to go around the Quidditch field at a slow pace and heard him sigh.

"What?" I asked, still gripping onto the broomstick extremely tight.

"You flew on a broom during the war. Honestly Hermione it's not that bad. Here, let me show you." He put his hands over mind and we were all the way in the air. I looked down and we were hovering above the field. His hands were so warm and soft, my breathing became a little quicker.

I smiled however as I felt us start to go faster, and I eased my grip on the broom.

"I told you. It's great isn't it?" I felt his hands relax as well, but he kept them on top of mine.

"It's really fantastic Ron. Woo hoo!" I shouted and heard him laugh. We slowly went back down to the field and as soon as my foot touched the ground, I missed the weightlessness of the sky.

"I knew you'd enjoy that. I'll go put this back." He quickly grabbed the broom and jogged over back into the darkness. As I was waiting for him, I heard voices in the distance.

"It's really nice outside isn't it?" It was a boys voice. I could faintly make out two silhouettes in the dark night.

"Yeah. I-I didn't think we could get out without getting caught." Another voice answered, it was a girl's voice.

"It's worth it, spending time alone with you is always nice." I heard nervousness in the boy's voice as he said that.

The girl had to be blushing at that.

"I've never seen this side of you." She told him.

"I'm supposed to be a dirty Slytherin. I'm not a vile person, but I wouldn't make my family any proud if I was constantly nice. Especially since my brother-in-law is a Malfoy." A Malfoy? Was it…no way.

"A Malfoy? Wow you're kidding. It's understandable then." I heard the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean he's not a bad guy at all. He's actually pretty cool, but he told me about his time here at Hogwarts and how he was always a jerk and all that. He said that Slytherin's weren't particularly approachable people." Could it possibly be Draco?

"Hermione, what are you doing?" I heard Ron whisper behind me.

"Shush Ronald. I'm listening." I watched the two people sit on the grass and look up at the sky. I dragged Ron and myself behind a rock to make sure we wouldn't be spotted.

"Wow." Was all the girl said and silence took over for a few minutes.

"Yeah, he also told me how he knew Harry Potter. How he worked for the Dark Lord through his Hogwarts career and tried to kill Harry. He said he knew Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. When I told him I had Ms. Granger as a teacher, he said that even though she wasn't a pure-blood, I should take in everything she has to teach me, because apparently during Hogwarts she was tabbed as the 'greatest witch of our age.' It's pretty believable, I mean she's a remarkable teacher." He finished and I felt good and happy inside. I smiled and turned towards Ron, who had a smile on his face.

"Ron, his brother-in-law is Draco." I whispered and he looked at me.

"I figured." He whispered back and continued to listen.

"Yeah, she's awesome." I heard the girl say. At this point I just figured it was Richard and Selena.

"Hey umm…are you going to that ball thing?" Richard nervously got out.

"I don't really have anyone to go with." Selena answered, hope in her voice.

"Will you um…go with me?" He asked as composed as I think it was gonna come out.

"Y-Yeah. I'd love to." I smiled and watched her lean on his shoulder.

"We should probably get back." She said and slowly started to get up.

"Wait, before we go." She turned towards him and he kissed her.

"Ron!" I whispered and became all giddy like a schoolgirl.

"That's so cute!" I made sure to keep my voice to a minimum as I saw him grab her hand and watched them make their way back up to the castle. As soon as they were out of earshot I jumped up.

"That was so cute!" I exclaimed and watched him laugh.

"You're acting like your twelve 'Mione."

"Oh who fucking cares? I'm enjoying it!" I laughed and we started to make our way to my room.

"Hey, speaking of that ball. Are you chaperoning?" I heard him ask as we approached my room.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" I asked as we go to my door.

"Yeah, me too. I think their gonna teach the boys how to dance tomorrow." We both laughed and I hugged him.

"Thank you for tonight Ron. It was amazing, I needed it." I felt him hug back and we just stood there for a good minute.

After I pulled back, we were both smiling.

"Anytime 'Mione. But I better get going, it's getting late. Night."

"Night Ron." We both kept eye contact until I shut my door.

This had to be the most magical night at Hogwarts I've had in a long time.

**I know, I know. It's been WAY too long. I thought this chapter was awesome though, and I'd love some feedback from you guys. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	8. What if

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Hermione P.O.V

_After I pulled back, we were both smiling._

"_Anytime 'Mione. But I better get going, it's getting late. Night." _

"_Night Ron." We both kept eye contact until I shut my door._

_This had to be the most magical night at Hogwarts I've had in a long time._

**The next day…**

I woke up to the pounding on my door. Groaning, I stood up and made my way towards the obnoxious noise, careful not to trip over myself in the process.

"Hermione! Get up!" I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened the door, nearly falling when the person behind it burst into the room.

"Can I help you Ronald?" I turned towards him, a confused expression on my face. I watched as he stared at me, frustration in his eyes.

"Do you know what bloody time it is?" He exclaimed and finally woke me up.

Time…?

Why was he asking me that…?

Wait…

Aw damn.

"You overslept 'Mione! And you left me with your hellish children!" I smiled as he sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Well it can't be that late I mean I can still go and…" I tried to slowly put this into perspective, thinking out loud.

"Classes have finished for the day. This is so unlike you, how the bloody hell did you manage this?" I watched as he stared at me, utter disbelief written all over his strong features. I bit my lip as I tried to get a grasp as to what just happened.

"I guess I didn't set an alarm last night, I'm sorry Ron. They couldn't have been that bad." I sat next to him, only to realize that I was still wearing my PJ's…as in shorts and a tank top. I felt his eyes linger over my body, and my face as a result started to turn a bright shade of pink. I cleared my throat and watched as his eyes returned to mine.

"I..er…" He stumbled over his speech and I rolled my eyes, noting that he hasn't changed all that much.

"Well either way Ronald, you should have woken me up earlier! I feel so embarrassed now." I stood up and felt him stand up as well, fixing his shorts.

"Don't get mad at me, I didn't want to wake you. All the other professors told me I should have come and let you know earlier, but I know how hard you've been working, and I thought you deserved to sleep in. I know it's not very professional, forgive me?" He swiftly responded, and I saw hope in his eyes, as weird as that may be.

Sighing, I shook my head slightly and gave him a soft smile.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today Mr. Weasley." I watched as he smiled right back, our stares just lingered for a bit until he finally broke the silence.

"Do you mind if I use the..umm…" He gestured towards the bathroom.

"Go right ahead. I'm going to go change into something more…presentable." I turned to walk back to my room when I heard him call out.

"You don't have to, I don't mind you in that one bit." My cheeks flared a deep red and I pushed open my door, making sure to close it before sighing and falling onto my bed.

That boy is going to be the death of me I swear it.

After finally collecting my thoughts, I put on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Very casual I know, but hey I have no classes left to teach today, so why would I get all dressed up?

"Welcome back." I heard once I walked out of my room and saw Ron on the couch.

"Miss me?" I teased and sat next to him.

"You know I did." I blushed again and felt his eyes on me, digging into every curve and detail. Soaking as much up as he could.

"So, any plans for the day?" I quickly asked, trying to get my mind off of his wandering gaze.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to take a walk, you know maybe talk about the ball?" He asked, and I could hear nervousness tied into his voice.

"Yeah sure, it's going to be quite the night." We both stood up and made our way towards the door.

"It'll be refreshing to go to a ball that doesn't involve so much…drama." I swallowed when he finished that sentence and looked into his eyes.

I know, I know, I fucked up.

Bad.

But what did you want me to do? Krum was…well Krum was handsome and seventeen. Ronald was an annoying, jealous pest who didn't know how to control his emotions.

"Well that was…that night was full of emotions now wasn't it?" I replied once we started walking outside.

"It was an interesting night I'll put it that way." The cool air hit my face as we started our walk.

"Yeah, you and Harry were the only blokes not dancing." I watched his face go from angry to a little…was that depressed?

"Well, I didn't exactly get to dance with who I wanted to that night." He stared off into the distance and suddenly just, stopped.

"Ron?"

"I feel like just, sitting. Care to join?" He plopped himself down on the green grass and started picking at the dirt.

What choice do I have?

"Ron, that night was…one that needs to be replaced with better memories." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but it was our first real formal event. And seeing you so…absolutely beautiful that night, seeing you looking so gorgeous for Krum just drove me nuts." He sighed.

"I didn't know it upset you that much, I'm sorry Ron." I softly said and watched as he raised his head to make eye contact with me.

"Don't be, you deserve to get done up like that. I was only like that because you were all done up for him…not me." My breath hitched in my throat and I tried to read his eyes for any sign of emotion.

All I saw was hollow…maybe anger?

"But it doesn't matter now, we're older, not fourteen." He broke our gaze and went back to picking at the ground.

I…erm…what?

My head was spinning, trying to find an answer for what was going on. My thoughts were scattered, and my heart was beating faster than it has in awhile.

"And I remember how you yelled at me, and sent me and Harry to our rooms." He chuckled and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"Then I broke down and cried on the stairs." I whispered and forced him to look at me. I saw sadness and pain in his eyes.

"I-I saw you. I wanted to come back and comfort you, but I knew that you would probably just push me away and get more frustrated with me." My heart dropped once I saw how much sorrow was filled in his eyes.

"I probably would have yelled at you more, but…your right what's done is done right? Time to move on." I finished and looked at the surrounding trees. 

"Yeah…move on." He breathed out and we both sat there in silence.

"What if I told you I don't want to move on?" I watched the words spiral off his lips, leaving me breathless and nervous.

What if…

I was willing to give it another try?

**I know I know, I took WAY too long. But, this is a pretty good development in their relationship I believe. I do think there is more flirting, but it was necessary. Please let your voices be heard and review!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	9. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Hermione P.O.V

"_What if I told you I don't want to move on?" I watched the words spiral off his lips, leaving me breathless and nervous._

_What if…_

_I was willing to give it another try?_

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Lavender." I hoarsely whispered, and watched his gaze shift to a confused one.

"Lavender?" He questioned.

"Yeah. You weren't okay with Krum, what makes you so sure I was completely okay with Lavender?" I turned to look into his eyes, frustration slowly started to cloud them.

"Are you fucking serious? Are we having another argument over something that happened when we were teens? I can't friggin' believe this." He stood up and ran a hand through his fiery hair.

"Ron I just…" I got up and walked towards him.

"No. Enough. I can't fucking believe this. I was about to…you know what? Nevermind. It's clear we can't move on from things that fucking happened so long ago. For the love of god 'Mione how have you not moved on? After our relationship? I gave that relationship everything I had! The cuddling, the constant sex, the jokes, everything!" He turned red and looked straight into my eyes while yelling at me.

What was he about to do?

Does he still have feelings for me?

"Don't yell at me! I stood by and watched you with her every fucking day! I went along with all the cutesy stuff and I dealt with your relationship. Then one day it all came tumbling down, you broke me Ron! And our breakup was even worse! You completely broke me! Mr. "I'd rather play for the Cannons then stay with my girlfriend!" You've done more damage than you can even begin to believe! So don't you DARE yell at me!" I screamed right into his face and held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

Our eyes were both passion filled, and our blood boiling.

He can get mad over Krum, but I can't get mad over Lavender?

I tried to keep it together during their little 'relationship' but my goodness it was hard. I've never been more emotionally challenged in my life. He's always driven me nuts, but this time…

I don't know if we're gonna make it through this.

"I'm going Hermione. Let me know when you've calmed down." He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

It's now or never.

"Ron no wait!" I ran after him, I mean what choice did I have?

"You need to calm down. We can settle this after we both have our heads on straight alright?" He said and walked into the castle, leaving me alone and hurt.

I was gonna go after him.

I just might have even kissed him.

Forget everything, I miss him so much.

Damnit.

I stared up at the sky and felt the cold wind hit my skin, making me shiver.

Why did I even care about Lavender?

I just…I don't even know. Something in me just can't stand the fact that he picked her over me, when my feelings were starting to become so much more open and clear.

Until I can get over this stupid thing, we can't…we can't be together.

I know I've denied it a lot, but it's time I finally came to my senses…

He's the only one who can put me back together.

Ron P.O.V

I can't believe she just went that route!

I was so ready, I thought we actually had a shot.

Then she goes and pulls this bloody card on me?

I was a teenager, and I was yearning for Hermione's attention.

Anything.

I needed it.

But when I couldn't have it, I fell for the first girl who showed interest in me.

Unfortunately she did end up being a tad mental…

Whatever, it's done now.

I know that I had an issue accepting the Krum thing, but bloody hell who has sex at fourteen?

I mean…I guess she might have had something to prove.

Maybe she wanted to show that she was more mature, better, a stronger person.

I remember Lavender telling me that Hermione was crying a few nights after Krum had left, and I didn't have any idea why.

I guess it's because she gave him everything, and he just ran away with it.

Bastard.

This is how we've always been though, we always fight to the point of never speaking again, but somehow we just find a way to rekindle our friendship.

Or whatever the fuck we have.

If Harry was here that'd make things so much easier, he always used to help us out.

I guess I'm on my own.

Unless I owl him…

It's been awhile, no harm can be done right?

I miss him.

I went back to my room and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Harry-_

_It's Ron! How you been? It's been way too long, and I've missed you. I'm teaching at Hogwarts as you know, and Hermione's been driving me nuts. Yes, she works here as well, I just…I don't know what to do anymore._

_I still love her._

_-Ron_

I sighed and put my feather down, admiring the letter. I poured my heart into the last sentence, and I knew that it was a steep confession to make.

I called my owl and strapped the letter to him. After all these years I finally decided to conform and go the traditional bird route, makes things easier.

"Harry." I told it and let it fly.

I really hope he gets it soon, I need an answer.

I need some help.

**Whattya we think? Lots of emotion I know, but I got a suggestion to put Ron's point of view in as well, and it turned out to be great. Sorry if the chapter is OOC, but I personally put some of my emotion into it as well, it was quite the cathartic experience.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	10. Scared

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Ron P.O.V

_I need some help._

I want to just walk up to her room and knock on her door.

Tell her that we're better than this, that I want to talk about it and move everything out of the way.

I didn't know it'd be this hard…

Hermione P.O.V

I hate myself.

Goodness I'm just messing everything up aren't I?

I feel like he deserves an explanation. I mean I slept with Krum just as I was starting to "develop" so to speak.

I did it because I was starting to discover these new feelings for Ron.

He made me feel…happy?

Fuzzy, giddy, excited.

He made me smile.

And frankly, it scared me.

I figured going all the way with Krum would make those feelings go away, I thought that it would let me move on.

It would clear my head, prove that I was finally grown.

I can't believe I did that. I regret it so much, because I was so young.

And then he left…and I couldn't even begin to describe how much it hurt.

I wish it was Ron who held me that night, who would kiss the top of my head and tell me it's okay.

I wish he was the first one to discover my body.

He would light my senses on fire, and he still does.

And it still scares me.

God damnit, what the hell is going on?

If I were a muggle, I would have gone to a 'bar' by now, and gulped down as many drinks as possible. Because in the muggle world I don't have a reputation.

I'm not part of the triumvirate that saved the wizarding world, and I'm not a Hogwarts teacher.

I'm not the 'greatest witch of our age.'

I'm just Hermione.

There's no pressure to be perfect.

I flopped onto my bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

All I want to do is go and knock on his bloody door, talk everything out, move on.

Then jump him like a fucking rabbit.

Blah this is not okay.

I'm an emotional wreck, and I have students to see, classes to teach.

Until tomorrow I guess…

I should just fall asleep, or else I'll overanalyze this like I always do and end up driving myself into a mental institution.

Ron P.O.V

I grumbled and put my glass down.

The alcohol burned as it made its way down my throat, finally settling into my stomach.

Damn.

I haven't had a drink in ages, and I certainly haven't drank over a girl since…

Well since Hermione.

I ran a hand through my hair and laid down on my couch.

Might as well sleep, no point in staying up.

Hermione P.O.V

I groaned as I felt the warm sunrays trickle in through the window.

I pulled a pillow over my head and groaned.

I really don't want to deal with children today. But I took yesterday off, I can't keep doing that.

Getting up, I stretched and felt my bones creak. I got no sleep last night…

My heart was too heavy.

I looked in the mirror and saw a version of myself I hadn't seen in awhile…

Swollen, red, bloodshot eyes.

A disgruntled look on my face, annoyed.

You could easily make out the pain in my eyes if you cared to look into them.

I'll just make the kids read today, I can't deal.

My walls are starting to fall, brick by brick.

And it's scaring me all over again.

Ron P.O.V

I walked out onto the Quidditch field and took a deep breath.

I was exhausted, and my eyes no doubt revealed that.

My head was a little sore from drinking.

I don't care.

I got no sleep, because I couldn't get her out of my bloody mind.

She's driving me mental.

That girl's going to be the death of me.

Breakfast isn't even on my mind right now, I could honestly care less.

I sat in the middle of the field and just…stared.

There's too much going on, but I'm afraid that if I try to talk to her…

I'll just make it worse.

Hermione P.O.V

I sat at my desk and watched my class pile in, one student at a time.

Awake, laughing, joyous.

Well isn't this friggin' awesome?

"Sit down. I want all of you to read page 394. No arguments. And I don't want any talking do we understand? I'm not in the mood." I spat and watched a few of them go rigid, even Selena.

Once they started reading, I retreated to my desk and heard the door open.

"Umm…Professor?" I snapped my head up and saw Ron walking in with a kid in his grasp.

"I found him trying to skip your class. Thought you'd like to punish him." I stared into his eyes and found a mixture of pain and…was that a hollow look?

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." I coldly stated and watched the kid return to his desk.

"Listen Hermione we have to talk." He whispered. I took a step back and continued my eye contact with him.

"Not now Ron I'm in the middle of a class."

"Their reading, I need to talk to you. We need to talk about everything…about us." He sighed and as hard as I tried I couldn't help the hot tears that escaped my eyes.

No not here.

Not in front of my own students.

"Leave Ron. There is no 'us.'" I coldly stated and felt the tears continue to run down my cheeks.

I don't know why I even got so mad, but I just didn't want to deal right now.

I had to clear my head, and him being around wasn't making it easier.

I know I'm going to have to talk to him about everything, and I know he's going to break down my walls and come storming in.

But right now, I just cant.

And it hurts to see his face as he walks out, the pain that he's feeling because of me.

And I hate myself for it.

My class stares at me in bewilderment, and I quickly look away.

"No one said stop reading." I said and retreated to a room in the back.

Good job Ron, you've managed to break me.

And I don't know how we're gonna fix me.

**Quick update isn't it? Okay so next chapter or so Hermione will have that talk with Ron, but I felt like it was too early to put it in this chapter. Sorry guys! Happy Holidays! Gimme a present and review? Pleasee.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
